Letters to Ryoma
by dazzling-rainfall
Summary: Upon missing Ryoma on his leave in America, his family and friends write him some letters. Each character has something unique to say. Find out what they write to Ryoma and what Ryoma's responses are.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Seishounen,

How is America treating you, my favorite son? Meet any famous American models yet? Since you're old enough now, here's a secret between father and son: Go for the brunettes. Trust me, I would know. Also, if the girl's a quiet one, that is a plus. There is nothing more annoying than a girl that doesn't stop talking—no matter how good of a kisser she is.

Anyway, I'm just writing you because your mother thought I needed to inform you that I gave your American address to some of your fangirls the other day. They were all at the front door, weeping like the heart-broken teenage girls they are. Who knew that my boy had so many girlfriends? Looks like I did well teaching you, my son.

Good luck with your future endeavors at getting a girlfriend in America,

The Samurai, Nanjiroh (a.k.a. your most wonderful father)

P.S. I've noticed that one of your fangirls is quite a bit odd. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you had made so many secret girlfriends here in Japan that I didn't know about, but why the heck did you ever choose that loud-mouthed, short-pigtailed girl? What is wrong with you?!

P.P.S. I also noticed that the old hag's granddaughter was among that group of fangirls. She's a brunette, _and_ she's quiet. _Hint. Hint._


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Echizen,

Hope your life in America is going well. Have any strange incidents happened yet? Like…did you happen to look inside your suitcase yet? If you haven't, you might want to get going on that…it sort of needs to breathe. I'll give you a hint of what it is: it's furry, fluffy, and meows…a lot.

Yeah, let's just say that this "thing" I put inside your bag didn't really enjoy the process of fitting inside. It's quite heavy, if you ask me. You should put that thing on a diet—I've already asked Inui to start up a menu for it. Inui actually did prepare a treat for it before I "packed" it away in your suitcase, but it just stared at it. If that were me, I would have eaten it the first second I laid eyes on it. Oh well, I guess everybody has different tastes.

In the envelope, I've included a scrapbook for you to look through whenever you're missing Japan. Also included are the pictures of the process of fitting this "thing" inside your suitcase, and also pictures of my scratches on my arms. This was a lot of hard work, Echizen, trying to make that "thing" stay inside. This "thing" better help you stay focused on winning that US Open tournament of yours. Let's just say that if you don't win, then I will think that stuffing that "thing" inside your bag was worthless, and, therefore, I may have to sue you for the scratches that have occurred in the process.

Best of luck in the finals!

Fuji


	3. Chapter 3

Echizen,

This message is urgent. This is a matter of life and death. Fuji-senpai has stuffed our, I mean, your, beloved cat in your suitcase. I repeat, your cat is in your suitcase!

It wasn't until yesterday that I noticed your cat hadn't met me in the park as usual when I was out for my run. Getting a little worried, I decided to stop by your house to check on her. And that was when I saw it happening. Fuji-senpai was in your room stuffing her inside your bag! You have to get her out ASAP, Echizen! I'm not sure how much longer she has!

As your senpai, it is my duty to make sure my kouhai is receiving proper help when needed, and I have assumed that your cat was of major importance to you. Attached to this letter is a brochure and number for a pet hospital in New York that I have found online to ease your search in case if any event, such as the like, ever occurs. Make sure to keep her strong and healthy.

Hope this letter reaches you and your cat in good health.

Fshuu,

Kaidoh


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Echizen,

Hope you are having a blast in America!!! I've heard a lot of good rumors about that place, so I thought I'd give you a heads up so you won't miss any of them.

First of all, Burger King. Burger King is the restaurant of all good burgers, hence it's name. I've heard they are everywhere. You gotta stop by this place, Echizen, and try it out. I mean, it's Burger King! The King of all Burgers! I can almost taste it now-- that sweet, juicy burger, dripping with all of our favorite toppings all in a buttered bun. Mmm mmm….

Second, free refills. You can have an endless supply of the beverage of your choice. So, while you are sitting there at Burger King eating your fourteenth burger, and you notice you're thirsty, you can get up and refill your cup for the umpteenth time. What a great way to quench your thirst.

Third, the statue of liberty does not actually have fire in the torch. I was speechless when I first learned this. It crushed all my hopes and dreams…not really, but if you ever get the chance to see Lady Liberty, you should bring me back a souvenir. And maybe bring me back a burger or two from Burger King.

Fourth, this has nothing to do with America, but is of the same importance. Remember that story I told you about that monk stealing my bike? Well, yesterday, I found out that that monk is your father! Echizen, you owe me a new bike!

Your dearest senpai,

Momo

P.S. I'm serious about the bike.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Ryoma-sama,

I miss you so much! Do you miss me too in America? I'm sure that nobody over there cheers as loud as I do; I am your number one fan after all!

As President of the Echizen Ryoma Fanclub, I felt that I was obligated to inform you of a few new changes that have occurred since you have been gone.

The members of the fanclub have voted that the official color for this club will be pink. I know you despise that color, but majority rules.

Our club has made it a requirement that anyone who is a member must join the tennis club and must use the same type of racket that our Prince of Tennis uses…and uh, what type of racket _do_ you play with, Ryoma-sama?

The members have also decided on the fact that no one could possibly declare that he or she is your number one fan. That position is held by the President of the Echizen Ryoma Fanclub, which is me, Osakada Tomoka. If any of your fans in America challenge this statement, please fly them first-class to Japan to have a "friendly" chat with me.

Sincerely your number one fan,

Tomoka Osakada

President of the Echizen Ryoma Fanclub

P.S. Don't forget to bring me back something while you're in America.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Echizen,

I hope you are doing well in America. Make sure you stay strong and healthy and focused while you are playing in the U.S. Open. Keep following the menu that Inui gave you to keep you going on your growth spurt. I know that Inui's drinks aren't always the best, but they are supposed to be healthy for you. Take it like it's medicine. Eating crackers afterwards helps with the taste. Also, make sure you are still drinking plenty of milk to give you strong bones. Your cat should drink some as well.

Because I am sure you are enduring strenuous practices every day for preparation for your matches, you should ensure that you get at least eight hours of sleep every night. Your body needs to rest. Your sleeping time is the time when your body recovers from its daily activities. This means that you can't be staying up late playing your tennis video games!

The Seigaku Regulars and I always watch your matches on television and are rooting for you every time! We can't wait to see you play in the finals, for we are sure you are going to make it far. Do your best, Echizen.

Sincerely,

Oishi

P.S. An apple a day keeps the doctor away.

P.P.S. Make sure to look both ways before crossing the street; I've heard that the streets of New York are ferocious.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Echizen,

I am 98% sure that you are doing well in America. According to my data, over 70% of your time is focused on tennis while the other 30% is a mixture of sleeping and eating. And even though I am 99% sure this letter will reach you, it is only a 2% probability that you will actually read it.

The most dire statistic my notebook beholds, however, is that there is a 0% possibility of you making the Inui Deluxe juices that I have given you the recipes for. The recipes that I gave you were made specifically for you. They guarantee that you will go through a growth spurt to help you grow stronger and taller while keeping you healthy.

At first I thought that there was a 100% probability of you just deciding not to make them, but then I remembered how often you drank my juice back here at Seigaku, and found a flaw in my data that I had to change immediately. Upon the change, I found more accurate results: There is a 0% chance of you deciding to not make my recipes and a 100% chance that you lost them at the airport.

Because of that startling fact, I have mailed you the most important recipe of them all:

1 gallon of milk

3 dozen raw eggs

5 grasshopper legs

2 carrots

1 apricot

1 pint of ketchup (for flavor, can be substituted with mustard)

Make sure that this top-secret recipe does not fall into the hands of anyone besides yourself!

Enjoy my Deluxe Juice.

There is a 100% chance that you will win the U.S. Open finals. An early congratulations to you.

The Great Seigaku Chef,

Inui


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Ochibi,

I miss you so much! When are you coming back, nya? I need my Ochibi to hug! It's just not the same hugging the other freshmen on the team. They just don't appreciate it as much as you do!

Guess what, nya? I learned a new acrobat move yesterday! It's where I do a running jump, flip three times in the air, land back on the court like I'm about to do a handstand, do a handstand flip, and then hit the ball back. Oishi calls it the "Mada mada dane" acrobatic move because it's not perfected yet…sometimes I can only get two flips in instead of three…but I'm working really hard on it, nya! I've got cat-like grace and flexibility so I should be able to perfect it in no time! But once it's perfected, I'll have to give it a new name. I asked Tezuka what its new name should be, but he only came up with "Run Twenty Laps, Eiji." What kind of name is that?! And then, get this, nya, he actually made me run twenty laps!! He was so mean, Ochibi! Hey, Ochibi, do you have any ideas what I should call it?

Nya, did you know that you are almost to the U.S. Open finals?!?! I can't believe it! Our little Ochibi is growing up so fast!!! For good luck, I've sent you some of my favorite toothpaste. A week's supply to be exact. I go through a tube a day, so I thought seven tubes of toothpaste should be enough for you too!

And I sent your cat a collar with a little tennis ball keychain on it! Your cat needs good luck too, and this will help her from not getting lost in America! Your cat is so cute, Ochibi! Can I have one of her kittens if she ever has any? Please, oh please, Ochibi? You'll be my favorite Ochibi of all time if you do, nya!

Good luck, Ochibi,

Eiji


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Echizen,

With my two years of traveling experience, I am writing you to give you advice from the one and only expert. I have also included some tennis tips as well, since I now have _three_ years of tennis experience. Here is a list of the top five things you must know about traveling and tennis in order from least to most important:

5) From my two years of traveling experience, I've discovered that American Airlines does not serve Ponta on the plane.

4) Take it from me—while on the plane, if your tennis racket is _not_ kept in your bag, then it is considered a weapon. I took it out once on my plane ride, and the flight attendant reported me as a dangerous person…I'm not exactly sure why, though.

3) Use your twist serve every single time you serve! I don't know if you realized this, Echizen, but with my one year experience of watching you play, you always win the point if you use your twist serve.

2) If your game plan isn't working, switch it to one that actually does work.

1) If all else fails, just ask yourself, "What would Horio, who has three years of tennis experience, do at a time like this?"

Take this advice to heart, Echizen, and you will for sure win the U.S. Open!

(Don't forget to thank me in your speech when you win the finals, for I'm sure that my advice with my two years of traveling experience and three years of tennis experience will help you win.)

The Expert of Everything,

Horio


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Echizen,

I hope you are doing well! Although, I do know that you actually are doing quite well because we Regulars watch you every night on t.v. at my dad's sushi restaurant. We are so proud of our kouhai.

When you come back, you are welcome to a free all-you-can-eat night here at the restaurant, regardless if you win the championship or not…

BURNING! BUT OF COURSE YOU WILL WIN THE CHAMPIONSHIP, BABY! THIS IS WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN TRAINING FOR SINCE YOU WERE BORN!!!

Hehe, I got a little carried away there. Anyway, you are invited to an all-you-can-eat night, and we can even invite the Regulars as well. It could be a welcome back party for you when you return.

BUT IT WILL BE MORE LIKE A CONGRATULATIONS PARTY BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO WIN THE U.S. OPEN CHAMPIONSHIP, ECHIZEN! DON'T BE AFRAID TO SHOW THEM WHAT YOU GOT! DON'T HOLD BACK!

I know how much you love Japanese cuisine, and I would send you some of the sushi I made if I knew it wouldn't go bad in the mail. Instead, I found some coupons for Japanese restaurants in America. A family friend of mine owns a restaurant there. You could even mention my name to him and possibly get a completely free meal there.

Good luck with your future matches,

Taka

GREAT-O! YOU CAN DO THIS, BABY!


End file.
